Pushing You Away
by darkskyslove
Summary: Tweek loves Craig (his best friend), who is dating Bebe. Tweek decides it would be best to just slowly break away from his friends and be on his own. but, predictably, Kenny wont allow that. Creek, Yaio, boy x boy. will change rating to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Tweek's POV**

Sitting there doing homework I think about the day. I do this a lot, with my stress it just eases me to think about everything that has been going on and to analyze the shit in my head. Well at lunch, the same stuff as usual. I sat with Token, Clyde, Craig, and (shiver) Bebe. Clyde messed with me per usual while token studied and Craig talk with his girlfriend, Bebe. That's why I hate her, really she is likeable, sweet and always trying to help me. But she does not know the only way she could help would be to leave the love of my life alone.

Yea that's right, I love Craig. I've come to terms with that, truly I have but… it's just hard not showing my feelings that way. Totally cliché right? Well I've done my best, for what? Let's see we are juniors, and I've felt this way for… holy shit! Five years…. I've kept this a secret for five years as I learned everything I could about him. Everything that he ever said is locked in my head in a file called "Craig" and that's the only thing I have of him. Yea we are best friends and yea even though he is all indifferent and apathetic, he's not like that with me. Ok well he is but I've gotten enough time with him to know what he is feeling by the twitch in his pinky or the way his jaw clenches.. fuck.. I'm pathetic. He likes to keep me close, he thinks I'm so fucking fragile. He will text or call each hour like I'm a fucking kid.. I think it is cute sometimes but it's frustrating because I know it's not because he likes me how I like him. We can be sitting at the lunch table and he will rub his hand on my leg or arm like he is checking to make sure I am there. Like I'm about to disappear. I'm not that fragile.

People don't think I can keep secrets. That I will crack under the pressure, and it is true… I can't handle a lot of situations. However when shit gets serious… when I know something needs to be done or needs to be quiet I can do it. People underestimate me but they don't know. Token, Clyde… not even Craig knows how well I handle the big things. However, even as my secret is safe, I can't stand to be around him.. Them… anyone. Maybe I should just leave them alone, I mean, it's not like I'll be missed. I can just do my own thing for a while. I've thought this throughout the last few months… since he started dating her..

That's what I'll do. Starting tomorrow ill just slowly distance myself. Before they know it, they will forget I even used to hang with them.. I text Token to tell him he doesn't need to pick me up like he usually does this week, and slowly break apart from them. This will be simple, and in the end, everyone will be happy…. Sorta.

**Craig's POV**

"Just got a text from Tweek, guess I don't gotta get him in the mornings for school this week." Token says. I tap the B button relentlessly.

"How come?" I ask trying to concentrate on my game.

"I don't know. Let me ask." Token replies and starts playing with his phone. After a few minutes his ringtone goes off. "He says he's got someone else getting him for something for school and not to worry" Token says shrugging. I pause the game.

"What the hell does he mean? He would usually beg one of us to go with him if it involved a stranger." I say and Clyde shrugged.

"Maybe it aint a stranger?" he asks leaning over to press the play button from my controller, catching me off guard and killing me. "Yes! I win" he screams, jumping up and dancing around. I flip him off slouching down to think.

"We will go to his house just to make sure." I respond and no one disagrees. We all know how delicate Tweek can be.

**Tweek's POV**

After getting all my stuff ready I put warm clothes on for the walk to school. I walk out the door and turn around to lock it. I feel someone behind me and I jump, startled, and turn around. Its Craig. I look over and Tokens car is in the drive way.

"I-I thought I said I-I didn't n-need a ride." I state cursing my stutters.

"You also said you would have your own ride" he says looking around. "But I don't see another car." Shit I'm caught. I open my mouth to make up and excuse when I see Kenny across the street. I get an idea.

"I didn't say I had a ride necessarily. Sorry I need to go n-now" I say and step around him running to the sidewalk. I come right to Kenny and smile. "Hey ready to go? I figured we could talk about our assignment" I stress that word as he looks at me funny "on the walk to school" I finish and cock my head to Craig in a subtle way as he walks down towards us with a scowl on his face. Kenny seems to catch on to what I'm trying to say and throws an arm around me, causing me to flinch and Craig to glower at him.

"Of course Tweekey, I'm not too worried about it with your brilliant mind, we got this" he says pulling me closer causing Craig to growl.

"You guys want to ride with us?" yells Token from the car. I start to shake my head.

"N-no its fine." I yell back and then in a normal voice. "We g-gotta go now… cya later Craig." I say and drag Kenny away. I turn around and Craig is giving us a strange look. It's probably because Kenny's arm is still around me, and though internally I'm freaking out about the touch, I'm acting like it is ok. But Craig knows better, or he thinks so anyway. I'm lost in thought when Kenny interrupts me, pulling his arm from me.

"So, assignment huh? What's up?" he asks, and I groan. I should have known he would be nosey.

"L-look, nothing a-against you, and I'm s-sorry to drag you into all this but I just need to be away from them, and keep it secret ok?" I reply and he nods his head. We are quiet the walk to school and he lightly punches me on the shoulder.

"Till next time then Tweekey." He says and walks to his friends. I sigh and walk to my locker. I notice Craig is standing beside it, and that's ok. This break off needs to be slow. He has this strange look on his face.

"H-hey Craig." I say and open my locker, getting my stuff for first and second period. I close it and he is still looking at me funny. "You ok?" I ask.

"Since when are you so fucking buddy buddy with McCormick?" his voice is the same it usually is. Calm, non-reacting like he doesn't even care but I can tell… he is angry. But why? Why does he even care.

"I told you. Homework. Let's go to first period."

I get through the whole day and I'm following Token, Clyde, Craig and Bebe to Tokens car when I hear my name hollered from behind me, we all turn around and I find Kenny running towards me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Dude, I was hoping we could go to your place and work some more. I'm kinda confused on the plan." Kenny says giving me a semi pointed look and I nod my head.

"O-of course. We will go now." I say turning around looking at Token. "I'm just gonna walk with Kenny, thanks though." Token nods looking worried while a look at Clyde shows he is confused but as I go to say good bye to Craig he has a strange look in his eye and his fists are bunched up at his sides, even though Bebe is wrapped like a fucking spider monkey around one arm. "I-I'll see you guys later.." I say, looking at Craig but he doesn't move at all, just stares at me and then Kenny and then back at me. I take a step back and turn around looking to Kenny who has a smirk on his face looking directly at Craig. I furrow my brows, confused as to what is going on when Kenny wraps his arms around my shoulder like this morning, pushing me into his side. I see Craig take a step forward towards us but Bebe grips his arm.

"Come on babe, I'm hungry!" she says in her stupid pretty voice and Craig stops. I turn to look at him and he gives me a look I can't decipher before turning around and getting in the car. Kenny pushes me a bit to get me walking and as soon as we were out of sight from Tokens car, he takes his arm of me. It is quiet on the walk home and as soon as we get there Kenny raids my kitchen while I walk over to the table and sit down, watching him make a sandwich.

"So, what's going on with you and Statue?" Kenny says in between mouthfuls.

"Statue?" I ask.

"Craig" he says while rolling his eyes.

"O-o-oh, n-nothing it's… nothing" I say and sigh defeated.

"It's obviously not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to drift away from him." he replies and I jerk my head up to look at him.

"H-how did you kn-know?" I ask him, shocked. He just smiles and waits for me to continue so I tell him, but should I? I mean, this is Kenny we are talking about. I've never known him to gossip, he is just really nosey, also if I want his help I suppose telling him the truth is a good start. "I love him, but you know he's got her and, I'm just kinda a burden t-to all of them. I f-figured if I just kinda, slowly drifted away, they wouldn't notice and everyone would get what they want." I finished, hardly stuttering and looking down at my hands as they shake. After some silence I look back up at Kenny and he has a sad smile on his face.

"Dude, I really do not think that is true." He says and I scoff.

"Why not? I mean, yea he would notice now if I just stopped hanging with them, but Craig will never like me anything more than the semi friendship that he sort of has with me and…" I say but I'm cut off from my angry rant.

"I think …. You're wrong" Kenny says again and I feel my anger rise.

"I don't think you know anything about this. I just…." I say and the anger drains out of me, I look up at him pitifully. "You don't have to help me, and I am truly sorry I dragged you into all of this. It was just convenient at the moment and if you don't want to do this I get it." I finish, feeling tired and like I'm about to cry.

"Naw ill help you out, but you have to feed me when I'm here." Is all he says as he finishes his sandwich. This causes me to laugh and wipe my eyes of the tears that escaped. "so" he says rubbing his hands together in a maniacal evil fashion. "How do we get statue to cave into his love for Tweekey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Craig's POV**

"Craig, are you even listening to me?" Bebe says into my ear. I sigh looking over at her with a bored expression.

"No, not really." I reply and she looks at me like I shouldn't be so blunt. I shrug my shoulders and continue looking out the window of the car thinking. Why is Tweek hanging with Kenny so much? What class would they have together that they need to work on an assignment together? I have him in our first three classes and Clyde and Token have him for the rest of the classes I thought. "Hey Clyde."

"Yea?" He replies turning around from the front seat.

"Don't you have Tweek in one of your classes after third period?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"I have him in the last two, why?" he asks curious.

"Just wondering" I say, looking to Token. "Do you have him in fourth?" I ask and he looks at me, nodding through the rear view mirror.

"Do either of you have assignments that you need to work with a group?" I ask avoiding his question and Bebe's curious glance.

"Nope" they both reply. I start to say something when Bebe interrupts me.

"Babe, I think you need to cool it with Tweek and his boyfriend." I feel my body shift in an uncomfortable way at the word boyfriend and I look at her.

"What?" is all I say and she blushes, noticing everyone is looking at her.

"Oh come on, you all noticed the way Kenny was all over him, and you know how Kenny is." she replies before looking at her fingernails.

"And what does this have to do with me asking a question?" I say, and even I hear the cold tone that comes from my usually flat voice. The car has stopped at the restaurant but I want to know what she has to say.

"All I'm saying" she continues filing her nails like I didn't just show slight emotion. "Is that I know you look to him like a little brother but everyone needs to get laid sometimes" she finishes looking up at me, placing her hand on my knee, suddenly it feels to close and I just want to get away. "He's not a kid any more, you can't keep him safe forever." She says and I suddenly stand up, feeling the need to walk. I don't even say anything as I get out of the car, out of the parking lot and out of reality into my own messed up thoughts.

**_2weeks later_**

**Tweek's POV**

So far my plan has kinda been working. Craig has been acting rather strange lately, not noticeable enough for anyone else to really notice, but I do. It's in the way he touches me, like he knows I'm leaving, or in the hugs he's been giving me more recently every time we say goodbye. Kenny has been no help, he seems to think Craig actually likes me, of course he is just as crazy as the rest of them. He has been begging me to let him try out his "plan", which involves him doing something stupid I'm sure. I've started skipping out on lunch, Craig doesn't talk to me so much as he just touches me, and it makes me curious.

Me, Craig and Clyde are all walking to the lunch room when Kenny slides up beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I squeak and flail a little bit, but for the most part have gotten used to his tactics.

"You're coming with me today Sweet Cheeks." He says and starts to pull me away and towards his table, when Craig grabs my arm. We both stop and Kenny looks at Craig with a smirk.

"Who says he wants to go with you?" Craig asks and Kenny smiles.

"Well he didn't say he doesn't, did ya Tweekey?" he says and looks down at me. I look wide eyed at both of them and start to panic, I hate being in the middle of things, I don't know what to do. "Exactly" Kenny says and pulls me away. I look back at Craig and I see the most heartbreaking face I've ever seen him make before he turns away as well. I push Kenny away from me but continue to follow him.

"What the h-hell was THAT about!" I say angrily.

"What? You didn't disagree, unless you don't want to follow with our plan?" he looks at me questionly as we pause our walk.

"Our plan? I don't even know the p-plan! I d-didn't even know there w-was a p-plan! Or that I'm p-part of it!" I hear myself getting louder and Kenny just pushes me over to where Stan and Kyle are. Best friends turned boyfriends, well it happens sometimes I guess. 'Lucky them' I think with admonishment.

"Hey Kenny! Hey…. Tweek?" Kyle says and looks to Kenny question and Kenny laughs.

"I told you we were going to have someone visit us today, don't be so surprised this is all for Tweeker over here." Kenny says and ruffles my hair. I growl, which comes out as more of playful puppy then scary wolf and fix my hair, like any of this matters.

"Don't call me that" I mutter and look down at my hands, which are fiddling with each other. I look back up and right at Craig, who is a few tables down and he looks angry, staring right at me. I give him a small smile and a feeble wave but then Bebe must say something because he looks down at her. Why is she always there? Why can't he pay attention to me like that?

"Did you here that Tweekey?" Kenny asks me and nudges my shoulder. I look to him, blushing and shake my head. "I said that Stan and Kyle are going to help get your boyfriend." Kenny says with a large grin on his face. I start to shake my head when I realize it is futile anyway. Looking back down at my fingers I mumble something about going to the bathroom and get up, taking off down the corridor and into the boys room.

I'm walking the school aisle waiting for lunch to end, when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and gasp.

"Oh my… K-kenny… what h-happened!" I ask, grabbing his hand and inspecting his eye. Its puffy, a deep purple and looks very recent considering the bloody nose with it.

"Ran into your boyfriend." He says as I pull him towards the bathroom.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I ask, while wetting some paper towels and start to clean his nose.

"I'm supposed to leave you and your innocents alone Tweekey." Kenny replies.

"What the h-hell are you talking about? Did C-Craig….?" I trail off and Kenny says nothing. I sigh, looking down at the ground. What the hell is going on? I finish fixing Kenny up and then we continue onto class. Before my final class is over I get a text. I sit in the back of the class so no one really pays attention to me. I slide my phone from my pocket and look at the message….from Craig?

'_What are you doing after school?'_

Odd, he has never asked me before…

'_Nothing. Why?'_

I reply back, waiting to hear what he has to say.

'_wanna hang out?'_

I scrunch my face in confusion, why would he ask that? He hasn't bothered me in weeks to hang out… maybe just once… no, I can't break this I have to stay away from him… but what do I say? But before I reply he sends something back.

'_or are you too busy with your boyfriend?'_

My boyfriend? What the hell is Kenny telling him?

'_He is not my boyfriend'_

'_Sure seems like it, you don't even have any time for your best friend.'_

Grr really? Fine, fuck we will hang out!.

'_Come to my house at 4'_

'_k'_

God he is so… aggravating! But if I could hide my feelings for this long. An afternoon with him will be easy.


End file.
